Just in Case
by Fruitloop Trooper
Summary: A Tai and Sora fic, told by Matt


JUST IN CASE 

Joe, Gomamon, Izzy, Motimon, T.K., Patamon, Tsunomom and I were waiting outside Tai's apartment door. With the exceptions of the Digimon and T.K., we all looked our best. We were all dressed in tuxedos, and I had even manage to comb my hair down. 

The door opened quickly. There stood Tai, in his tuxedo. "Are you crazy?" I asked. "What if your mom or dad saw them?" I mentioned to the Digimon. 

Tai's face turned sour. "Geez, Matt! I'm not an idiot! They're not home right now! If they were, I'd be a lot more cautious!" 

"Well, are you going to let us in?" Joe asked. 

"Yeah, come in!" 

We walked inside to see Koromon and Kari watching T.V. on the couch. "Why did you have us come here so early?" I asked angrily, "the dance doesn't start for an hour!" 

"Because, I figured that it would be easier to get the Digimon here when my parents weren't!" 

I wanted to say something, but I didn't know what. As much as I hated to admit it, Tai was a better leader then any of us. All I said was, "So, when are your parents getting back?" 

"In about 45 minuets!" 

"And are you sure they don't mind having us all over later tonight?" 

"No problem! We can talk about our strategies for finding the eight child!" he replayed, walking to the bathroom," Make yourselves at home!" 

"Would you like a soda?" Kari asked, walking to the refrigerator. 

"Uh, sure!" I said. A minute later we were all sitting in front of the television. Tai came back out of the bathroom, his goggles removed, his hear looking semi-normal. 

He sat down next to us. I had to use the bathroom. After I was done, I looked in the medicine cabinet. I was surprised to find a small plastic square. Without realizing it, I guess I placed it in my pocket! 

I guess we lost track of time, because the next thing we heard was a knock at the door. "Tai, Kari, it's us!" 

"Shoot!" Tai whispered," It's my parents! Digimon, quick, into the bedroom!" 

There was a great hustling as they made their way into the bedroom. Kari quickly shut the door, right as Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya entered. 

"Hi, guys," they said. We all said hello back. 

"I think we'd better we'd for the dance!" Tai said grabbing us and quickly shoving us out of the apartment. 

Soon we found ourselves at the school. "Wow!" Tai said. Looking in his direction, we saw Sora and Mimi outside. They had been waiting for us. Mimi was wearing the same dress she had on when she was a princess at the Gekomon's castle. Sora, however, looked fabulous! "I never thought I would see her in a dress!" Tai remarked. 

"Were have you guys been?" Sora demanded. 

"Tai got us lost!" I said. 

"I did not!" 

"Enough, you two!" Sora said, sighing. 

We found an empty table inside. We sat and talked for a while. 

I reached into my pocket to pull out a tissue, when the thing I found in Tai's bathroom came out. 

"What's this?" Mimi asked, picking it up. "Is it a picture of Helen?" 

"Huh?" I asked, really confused. 

"Well, it says 'Trojan' on it, so I thought it was a picture of Helen of Troy!" 

"Give me that!" I said, a little annoyed. 

It was getting boring, but then the D.J. announced," Okay, next up is a slow dance! Pick your partners now!" 

Mimi looked at the guys. "Um, Okay! Izzy, would you like to dance?" 

Izzy looked embarrassed. "Uh, okay!" They got up and left. 

Joe suddenly said," I'm uh, going to the bathroom!" He got up and left. 

I turned to Tai, and saw why Joe left. He was staring at Sora, but Sora was looking the other way. "I'm going to get something to eat!" I said. 

At the snack table I turned around. Tai and Sora were still sitting down. "Come on! Come on, Tai! Ask her!" I thought. 

Sora turned around to face him. Then they got up and went to the dance floor. "Yes!" I thought. 

Returning to the table, I sat and watched them dance. Mimi likes Izzy, and Joe left probably because he thought Tai and me would start fighting over Sora, but no. None of the others see it, but I do. I know Tai likes Sora, and Sora likes Tai. They're always looking at each other when they think no one else is, but I am. Whenever Tai is in trouble, Sora's the first one to cry out and worries more than the rest of us. 

When I think back, I think the first time I saw the 'thing' between them was when we left for Server. What were we thinking with that raft? But that's another story. The point is that when Whamon swallowed us, Tai and Sora were holding on to each other! 

Then when we encountered Datamon. I wasn't there when he grabbed Sora and Biyomon, but Joe told me that when Datamon floated away with them, he could have sworn, Sora yelled a muffled, "Tai, help!" 

Tai was too scared to go after her! At camp that night, I really let him have it. "I don't get it! When the creep grab Sora, why didn't you go through the fire wall after her?" 

I guess I could have been nicer, I knew he like her then, but I was angry. Angry that he let one of our friends get captured. Or maybe I was angry at the fact that he let someone he cared about go? 

He broke down and started crying,"Its my fault!" Everyone was sorry for him, but they didn't know. Only I did. 

But Tai signal handedly save her. Then Greymon became Metalgreymon and defeated Etemon, but Tai and Koromon disappeared. We were extremely worried. We searched for months, but we were at the point where we were about to give up. Sora knew this, and she left on her own to find Tai! We searched for her, but all got separated. 

Tai found us, however, and all of us, except for Sora were back together. When we found Sora, she was upset because Demidevimon told her that her Crest of Love wouldn't glow. 

I feel ashamed when I think of it, but I really didn't give it much thought. I mean, sooner or later, it would have to glow, right? I really didn't see how much it was upsetting her, but Tai did. He told Sora not to believe Demidevimon, but it didn't help. She didn't think it would ever glow, but Tai wouldn't give up on her Then Myotismon revealed himself to us, and Sora's crest began to glow, and Birdramon became Garudamon and saved us. Later that night, Tai told all of us,"I felt something. Sora, it must have been your love shinning through!" 

The rest of us didn't feel it, though. And then Myotismon walked through the dimensional gate and entered this world! The gate closed on us and Geni gave us the key cards to open the gate. We didn't know where the cards would go, but then Joe said what we were all thinking. "You do it Tai! I don't mean to put you on the stop, but we all think you're the best person for the job!" 

I step in then. As much as I really didn't like him, I respected him for leading us. "Joe's right! Decisions like these need to be made by the one in charge!" When he disappeared, I did my best, but I couldn't hold the team together. Tai was the only one who could. 

We convinced him and he became our official leader. Then Myotismon's last defensive attacked, and the Digimon protected Tai as he tried to open the gate. Sora was right by him, to give him strength, I guess, but I could see the love in her eyes. 

We got back safely, and on our way home, Mammothmon attacked. Birdramon became Garudamon again. Tai and Sora were caught by a falling building. Garudamon covered the two up, for at least 10 seconds. When she lifted her hand, Tai and Sora were holding each other. I always wondered what happened under there, and when I asked Tai about it, he just winked at me and changed the subject! 

The music was just ending as I noticed Tai and Sora. Their faces were getting close together. Oh my Gosh! They did it! They kissed! I was silently cheering for Tai, when he walked up to me. "Matt, Sora, that is we, um, uh, Sora wants to leave now, and I'm going to walk her home! I'll, uh, meet you at my apartment! Don't wait up!" 

I nodded, and gave him a sarcastic salute. He turned to leave when it clicked. "Sora's house? But her parents aren't home!" "Tai, wait!" I yelled. 

He turned around. I reached in my pocket and pulled out the 'Picture of Helen'! I threw it to him. He caught it, looked at it, then at me, strangely. 

"Just in case!" I said. 

Tai smiled and nodded. 

the end 


End file.
